Never Forgotten
by DaaNi-ChAn
Summary: Sequel to Please Remember : The long awaited Gaara and Ino wedding is here, but, the outcome may not be what everyone’s expected. Ino X Gaara . Please R & R. Complete for now


**Who would've thought DaaNi-ChAn is coming back for another Sequel? Yes, I am back after a long while with the sequel to Please Remember, my very first fiction. Man, it's one heck of a writer's-block I went through.**

**Disclaimer: I can say this in 27 different languages, here goes. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Masashi Kishimoto owns it. Story ends!**

**_Summary: The long awaited Gaara and Ino wedding is here, but, the outcome may not be what everyone's expected. (Ino X Gaara). R& R_**

**_Warning: It's one heck-of-a-long chapter. So I'm warning you, get yourselves drinks, tissues (if needed), and food, also something to drink. And make sure you go the toilet, I don't want you to rush the story so that you have to go to the loo. xD_**

**Here goes.**

**This is the sequel to Please Remember.**

**Enjoy yourselves ;)**

* * *

**Never forgotten**

"Would you just hold still, Ino?" Sakura exclaimed as she was applying some blusher on Ino's cheeks. The latter was being as nervous as a pigeon on a windy night.

"How can I hold still when Tenten is digging my head with all those pins?" Ino exclaimed, looking at Tenten through the mirror. Tenten remained focused on what she was working on.

Both Tenten and Sakura were ready in their Bridesmaid's dress. It was a silky dress with the color of a 'freshly watered purple flower in the middle of the spring'; at least Ino made sure that was the color of preference. The dress was a custom-made, full-length V-neck dress with a draped surplice neckline. The girls definitely loved her taste.

"Ino, you can't expect to look perfect on your wedding day when your veil can't be properly placed in your silly short hair!" Tenten said, putting another hair pin to hold her hair in a stylish hairdo. Ino buried her face in her hands. "I'm never going to get married. Not today, that is! We're already late!"

Sakura chuckled as she moved to applying some mascara, "Look up, Ino" she said, and her friend complied. "Honey, don't panic, we're not even close to―"

"―you're not close to finishing my make-up?! Oh Kami-sama!" Ino said, "And I made sure to get you girls here early"

"No, I was going to say we're not close to the wedding time. We have like," Sakura looked at the clock that hung on the wall, "forty-five minutes left till the ceremony"

Temari walked into the room wearing her bridesmaid's dress, followed by Hinata "How are things going on this side of the building?" she said with a grin. Tenten looked at her and shook her head.

"Ino's panicking again" Sakura said, finally finishing the make-up. Ino heaved a sigh, "Thank you!" she exclaimed. Sakura laughed and sat down on the couch on the other side of the room.

"Aw, it's like they're a match made in heaven" Temari chuckled, walking towards Tenten and the veil. Ino furrowed her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" she asked, receiving a sly smile from her soon-to-be sister-in-law. "What I mean is ―excuse me, Tenten, can I have a look at this?" She asked Tenten who moved aside to let Temari deal with her Ino's hair-problem.

"You really didn't have to cut your hair, you know" Temari exclaimed, looking at Ino who was giving her a glare. "Match made in Heaven, Temari, match made in heaven"

"Oh, right. Gaara is panicking as well. Well, not panicking per se, but he's nervous" Temari said, brushing Ino's hair and twisting it to the side, then shaking her own head as if it was a bad choice to make.

Tenten chuckled as she held the veil on her arms, keeping it straightened. "And how did you know?" she asked. Temari laughed, "Would pineapple-head hide anything from me?"

Ino somehow chuckled, looking in the mirror, wondering what her husband-to-be was doing at that moment. She was pretty surprised that 'Gaara' and 'Nervous' can be in the same sentence.

* * *

Apparently, he wasn't _that_ nervous. Gaara was in a room on the other end of the hallway. He was fixing his tie in the mirror and was neatly dressed in a white dress-shirt, black tux pants and black shoes. The black jacket and purple-colored vest were still resting on the nearby chair. He heaved a sigh while doing the tie, thinking of his wife-to-be. He smiled sweetly.

"You've been looking at yourself for hours now"

Gaara smirked as he looked through the mirror to his brother behind him. "I have to look my best"

Kankurou was dressed in his best man tux; Black tux, black vest and purple tie. He also got rid of –what Temari once called- purple face-doodle.

"Ooh, Gaara is now into fashion." Kankurou said, walking towards his brother. "You're messing this up" he said, grabbing the tie from his brother. "You could've just saved the trouble and got married traditionally. You in the Kazekage uniform and Ino in a Kimono" he said, tying the tie around his brother's neck, "but no, Miss Ino wants her wedding to be top-notch"

Gaara laughed as his brother fixed the tie properly, "Thanks. And Ino wanted to wear a white dress. How can I say no to the one I love?"

Kankurou laughed as he slouched on the couch, "Bro, you're going to start learning to say _no_ when you're married, otherwise, the village will go _bankrupt_"

Gaara smiled as he picked up the vest from the chair which was next to his brother. "Say, Kankurou, did you invite Ayumi?"

Kankurou glared at his brother, "Stick to your wife, man, that chick is mine" he joked, laughing along with Gaara.

A knock on the door cut the brotherly bonding short. "Come on in" Gaara exclaimed. The door was opened to reveal Shikamaru.

"Hey, Gaara, are you ready?" he exclaimed, digging his hands in his pockets. Kankurou nodded, "Yeah, he's almost checking his hair. Did you check your hair, Gaara? You have to look like a groom" Kankurou said. Gaara grimaced and slowly turned from looking at the mirror to looking at his brother.

"What is your problem with my hair? Seriously, you were all about my hair last year"

"Now if I didn't nag about your hair, would you have got Ino right now?"

Gaara looked back a year ago, chuckling at the memory:

* * *

_"I knew there's something different about you. I KNEW IT!" she said referring to his hair, laughing out loud, making the red-head turn beet red._

_"I guess you don't like it then" he said, looking to the side. 'I'm going to kill you, Kankurou' he thought, before he felt his face being turned to face hers._

_"Who said I don't like it?" she whispered, leaning closer. "I love it" she said, giving him a kiss on the lips but broke it quickly, making him frown._

_She looked at his hair and smiled, touching it. "It's spikier than it was! It'll be hard to ruffle" she said, chuckling, making him laugh._

_

* * *

_

Gaara looked at his hair. "I think I'm sticking with my normal look, Kankurou" he looked at his brother with a sweet smile, "Today is not any day. It's the day your little brother is getting married"

Kankurou looked away, spacing out. "You know what that means?" He said, grinning.

Shikamaru shrugged, "That you need to find a wife soon? That it's embarrassing that you're the older than him and he's getting married first?"

Soon, Shikamaru found himself in need to dodge a chair thrown at him. "No, Shikamaru, and you're not seeing my sister anymore" he turned to Gaara, "you're going be a father soon"

Gaara's eyes widened, as were Shikamaru's, they both turned to face the puppet master. "What did you say?"

A loud knock was at the door, Shikamaru turned quickly to open it. He was face to face with Temari.

"Guys, I need you to stick inside the room here. Gaara, you're not allowed out of this room. Ino's going to pass by"

Kankurou furrowed his eyebrows and checked the clock, "It's still early for her to go to the Altar"

Temari looked at his brother, "She's not headed to the Altar. Shikamaru, just make sure Gaara doesn't go out the room"

* * *

Ino was bouncing up and down. "What's taking her so long?" She said, asking about Temari. Tenten calmed her down. "She just wants to make sure Gaara doesn't see you in the wedding dress. It's bad luck"

Ino chuckled nervously, "You know what would be bad luck? If my bladder _exploded,_ now _that_ would be bad luck!"

Hinata smiled, "She'll be here soon" she said, looking at Sakura who was trying to hold back her laughter. Ino noticed that and her eyes widened. "C'mon, Sakura, it's not funny!"

Sakura let her laughter out, "I'm sorry, it's just," she said, "it's ironic that you are not nervous about the wedding anymore, no thanks to your bladder"

Ino pouted, "Now you reminded me!" she said, burying her face in her hands.

The door swung open, "It's clear. C'mon!" Temari announced, causing Ino to run out the door, followed by her bridesmaids.

* * *

Shikamaru was leaning against the door, looking at Kankurou and Gaara who were arguing about the latter's hair. What Kankurou said made him so anxious he had to sneak out the room.

He opened the door and walked out. Shikamaru could hear multiple footsteps running towards him. In a matter of few, he was pushed against the wall by Temari to let Ino run to the bathroom.

"What did I tell you?!" She scolded him, receiving a snicker from him. "You told me not to let Gaara out. Listen," he said, holding her aside. "Do you know anything about Ino and Gaara?"

She looked weirdly at him with a smile, "Yeah, they're getting married?" she said, crossing her arms. Shikamaru chuckled, "You might be hot, but your sarcasm is really lame." He said, waving his hand in the air. Temari decided to ignore his remark, vowing to beat him up later on.

"I mean, do you know anything that nobody knows?"

Temari shook her head, "No, why?" she asked, leaning closer as if she knew there was something to be told. Shikamaru looked right and left to make sure the road is clear.

"Well, Kankurou mentioned something about Gaara being a father soon" he said, causing Temari to gasp. "No! You're kidding!" she exclaimed, holding him by the arms.

"I have no idea where Kankurou gets his news!" Shikamaru said, noticing that Temari was thinking. "Ino was panicking, and now she wants to go to the bathroom," she narrowed her eyes, "it might as well be true"

"Temari, why don't you go check?" he asked, receiving a quizzical look from her. "Ask her!" he explained, getting an "Oh" from his girlfriend.

"Okay, on my way" she said, giving him a peck on the lips. "Love you" she said, running to the bathroom, making sure her dress doesn't get torn on the way.

"Love you too," he replied, sighing "troublesome woman"

* * *

Hinata was fixing her hair in the bathroom mirror while Ino was in the toilet stall, Tenten was whistling innocently. Luckily for them, the toilet stalls were big enough to fit Ino's dress. Temari entered the bathroom.

"Is she done yet?" she asked, receiving a "No" from both girls. "Uh, I don't recall leaving Sakura behind" she said, looking for any sign of the pink haired girl.

"I'm in here with Ino!" she exclaimed from the toilet stall. "Someone's got to hold the dress up for her while she pees like a camel!"

"I wonder how you'll be on your wedding day, Sakura" Ino was heard as well. Temari, Tenten and Hinata laughed out loud.

A few moments later, Ino got out, dress held up to her calves, making sure not to get anything on it. Tenten looked at her watch. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we've got exactly thirty minutes to be ready"

Ino nodded, looking at herself in the mirror. "I still didn't get my veil on! Why can't time stop?" she said as Temari opened the door for her.

"No time to complain. Let's go to your room"

* * *

Gaara paced back and forth in the room. "I need some fresh air. You can't keep me here" he said, receiving a shrug from Shikamaru. "Nope, Temari said you should stay here, and you will not see Ino"

"It's not my intention to see Ino. I want to get some fresh air" he said, continuing his pacing. Kankurou chuckled. "You do whatever Temari tells ya? You're a good boy, Nara"

That word struck Shikamaru's ears like a thunderous blow. "It's not that I listen to her every word" he replied. Kankurou kept nodding his head. "Yup, I believe you" he said, sarcastically.

"It's true! I don't listen to her every word. She's troublesome like any other woman! If I listened to her, I'm doomed" he said, "sometimes, yes, you have to compromise. It's always good to do something good for your girl" Shikamaru continued. "Why am I justifying this to you? You're not even listening"

"It's not that," Kankurou said, rubbing his chin. "We were so busy with you that we didn't notice Gaara"

Shikamaru turned to look where Gaara was standing; he wasn't there. He turned back to Kankurou who chuckled. "Let him have his space, man"

* * *

Gaara stood at the top of the Kazekage building. People were going into the building, where the ceremony was held. Most of the villagers were attending their Kazekage's marriage. He smiled, happy to have accomplished as much as he did in the past years. It had been months since he asked Ino's hand in marriage, and since he contacted her parents about that matter.

He was truly happy that his beloved Ino was finally becoming his wife to love and to hold for as long as he lived. He looked back at all the times he fought for her. He almost lost his life for her. He almost lost his life in order to gain her forgiveness. He never thought he'd find someone as caring and as amazing as her. He was truly thankful, he was forever thankful.

"Kazekage-sama,"

Gaara turned around to see his brother. He smiled as his brother walked to his side. "I knew I'd find you here" Kankurou said, looking at Gaara who was looking in the distance.

"Isn't Suna beautiful?"

Kankurou smiled. "It is. I couldn't be more proud of it," he said, eyeing his brother. "I couldn't be more proud of you"

Gaara turned to him, his lips pouting before turning into a small smile. Kankurou nodded, "You've been through a lot in the past months, and you managed to pull through and still hold your position as Kazekage." He continued, turning to face his brother. "I even dare to say you could be the strongest Kazekage this village has ever witnessed"

Gaara was surprised by his brother's encouraging words. He knew his brother always had his back, but he never thought such a compliment would be paid from him.

"I'm being honest here. I'm really proud that I'm your older brother" he said, patting his younger brother on the back. Gaara was speechless.

"Kankurou," he started; Kankurou's hand was still on his shoulder. "Thank you. It, it means a lot" he said, smiling at his brother.

Kankurou pulled him into a brotherly hug, patting his brother on the back. "I'm proud of you, Gaara," he said, "everyone is proud of you" he continued, pulling him out of the hug.

Gaara smiled and nodded. He didn't feel comfortable being complimented that much. Kankurou noticed that and laughed.

"C'mon, big man, it's time" he said, moving his hand to the side, towards the people, "They're waiting for their Kazekage's marriage" Kankurou continued. "Your people are waiting"

Gaara looked at the villagers, making him smile. "Let's go. It's not polite to keep them waiting" he said, grinning. Kankurou nodded and walked side by side next to his brother.

* * *

Everyone was there. All eyes turned to him as he walked into the temple. The people of his village sat on the right side while Ino's family sat on the left. For a moment, he was grateful that Deidara was not family anymore. Her mother sat in the front row, excitingly waiting for her daughter. Gaara noticed a small kid waving at him. He smiled once he recognized him as Kenji, the boy Gaara met on his first day in Konohagakure.

He started feeling the knots in his stomach. He was getting married, finally uniting with the one he loved, and that thought had put a big smile on Gaara's face. He eventually reached the Altar and nodded respectfully at the Temple Priest. He stood there, looking at the door and waiting for his beloved Ino to grace the temple with her beauty and elegance.

A few minutes later, Gaara heard someone say something to the organ player. The latter nodded and started playing a beautiful heavenly melody. He knew that any moment then, she would be smiling at him at the door on the end of the long walk. The door opened.

And Gaara's heart pounded hard in his chest.

Sakura, the Maid of honor, walked arm in arm with the Best Man, Kankurou. They both looked at Gaara and smiled as he smiled to them. Once they've reached the altar, the pair separated and stood at each side of it.

Gaara leaned to Kankurou and whispered, "Got the rings?" he asked, receiving a nod. "Don't worry, they're here" he says, patting his pocket. Gaara nodded and stood back still.

The bridesmaids and the groomsmen walked in. Shikamaru walked in, arm in arm with a very happy Temari, followed by Naruto and Hinata. Tenten and Neji walked in and were closely followed by Lee and Kagome, who seemed very youthful. Lastly, Sasuke and Kankurou's girlfriend, Ayumi, walked in. Every pair walked in harmony with the song, and Gaara was yet to see his beloved.

A moment passed, and she was not at the door. He took a deep breath, knowing that she would come out when he least expected it.

Gaara lowered his vision the ground, breathing deeply. He was nervous. He never knew why, but he was. As soon as he looked up, he saw her.

Ino stood at the door, her arm tangled with her father's. She wore the most beautiful dress Gaara has ever seen. It was a white strapless dress made of Satin. The chest piece and bottom part of the dress were embroidered with sequins. From the look of it, the embroidery went around the hem of the dress. The empire waistline had a purple-colored satin piece that went around the dress and was held in the middle of her abdomen by a diamond-inlaid brooch, while the tulle veil was trailing behind her, her smile shining the temple. In her right hand, she held a very well arranged bouquet. He figured it would be done either by her, or by her family.

Something in the bouquet has attracted him; a certain purple flower. He grinned once he remembered it the same flower he first bought from the Yamanaka flower shop.

_"That's an excellent Choice; purple flowers represent dignity, pride and success. They also represent accomplishment and admiration. That fits your preferment as Kazekage"_

She was beautiful in every possible way. He couldn't stop smiling. He could see she was happy. He wanted to run to her and hold her, kiss her, tell her that he loved her with all his heart. She looked so beautiful he couldn't stress it enough. Every pair of eyes in the room was focused on the bride.

Ino reached the altar and she turned to her father, facing him with tearful eyes. He held her forearms and kissed her forehead. "You look so beautiful, just like a real princess".

Ino smiled, "Thanks, daddy" she said, returning the smile. Inoichi let his daughter go to her husband-to-be, both now standing at the altar.

"Dearly beloved", the priest started. Ino and Gaara exchanged a look, both smiling at each other. It felt as if they have met for the very first time. She was shy, her cheeks blushing notably. He smiled at the angel in front of him.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining together of Sabaku no Gaara and Yamanaka Ino in holy matrimony". He said, looking at the bride and groom. "In this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined." He said, looking at them.

"You may now say your vows"

Ino looked at the priest before looking at Gaara, smiling big. "Gaara; you're my friend, my lover, and my support. The day you walked into my life was a day that I would never forget. I can never forget that first day at the hospital, when I needed someone to hold on to, and you were the only one there. You held me and made me feel so safe. It was the first day I realized my feelings towards you. You were something different. You were very different from others." She said, smiling, "You vowed you'd protect me with everything you have, and you did. You almost lost your life making sure I'm safe. Being here, marrying you; it is the least I can do to repay you for everything good you've ever done for me." She continued, reaching for his hand. "Here I am, with the whole village as a witness, vowing to be here for you, to cherish you, love you and respect you forever. I'll always be by your side no matter what. Nothing will tear us apart, and I'll stay with you, for all eternity"

Gaara couldn't help but to caress her hand. He loved her so much and he loved hearing those words from her. The priest turned to him and nodded. Gaara understood that he had to say his part of the vows.

"Ino, you were the first person ever to have found your way into my heart with a mere smile. My first moment of realizing my feelings was when I first laid eyes on you when I first arrived in Konohagakure. I never knew I could feel that way. You took over my every thought. Yamanaka Ino was all I could think of. You mesmerized me; you took my breath away with your intelligence, your beauty, your amazingly caring heart. It was _you_ who was there for _me_." He said, touching his forehead, his tattoo. "You taught me the true meaning of love. You showed me what it feels to be truly loved. I've never experienced that feeling when your heart skips a beat, but with you, I did. Ino," he said, looking back at the previous months. "You literally brought me back to life. That's why I knew, and I never hesitated, that you were the one I want to spend the rest of my life with" he smiled sweetly once he realized Ino was at the verge of tears. "Your name," he said, touching his chest, "is already carved here forever. You're the one for me, and I promise you, I'll spend forever, trying to make you happy, giving you everything that you deserve because, Ino-chan, you deserve everything that is good." He said, never taking his eyes away from hers. "I love you with everything in me." Gaara said, "I'm yours"

Ino chuckled, a tear strolling down her cheek. He couldn't help but to lean forward and kiss that tear away. A round of "Aw" emitted around the room.

The priest smiled and looked at Kankurou, "May the best man present the rings"

Kankurou immediately pulled the box out of his pocket. He opened it and reached for the rings, handing them to the priest. The priest gave one ring to Gaara and the other to Ino.

"Put the ring on each other's fingers and say, 'With this token of love, I thee wed'", the priest said, receiving a nod from the two.

Gaara held Ino's left hand with a huge smile on his face, "Ino," he started, putting the ring on the tip of her finger. "With this token of love, I thee wed" he said, putting the ring on her finger. Ino chuckled and her eyes welled up again. She looked at him, and smiled as he mouthed "I love you" to her. She mouthed "I love you too" and held the ring to the tip of his finger.

"With this token of love, Gaara, I thee wed" she said, putting the ring on his finger. He grinned at her and heaved a sigh of relief, both chuckling happily.

"If anyone has any reason why those two may not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace" he said, waiting a few moments. Luckily for the two, no one objected. The priest smiled, "Then, by the power invested in me by the lords of Sunagakure, I pronounce you husband and wife." He said, smiling, "You may kiss the bride, Kazekage-sama"

Gaara moved closer to Ino and claimed her lips with his, kissing her passionately. A round of applause was heard throughout the temple, even from the people who didn't get a chance of being inside the temple. They broke the kiss and both chuckled innocently. Kankurou was whistling all the time, going "You did it, bro!"

Gaara held Ino close to him, "We're finally married, my love" he said, giving her one more kiss before turning to the people who were going wild with applause.

"Everyone," the priest announced, "Sabaku no Ino, wife of our fifth Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara"

She smiled big and bowed to the people, being happier than she could ever be. Gaara was looking at her the whole time, lucky to have found someone who would love him that much. He knew she was proud of him as much as he was proud of having her as a wife, a lover and his life partner.

He held her hand the whole time, not wanting to let her go. They both started their journey out the temple.

Temari, out of nowhere, started throwing flower petals at the two. Some old woman was happily throwing rice at them. In some cultures, throwing rice at the bride and groom was a gesture of good luck.

They both tugged on each other's hands, happily smiling at each other among all the noise, and made their way out of the temple.

The temple was located not too far away from the Kazekage building, so they decided to walk to the building to traditionally –and publicly- announce Ino as their co-leader. The newly weds were welcomed by the villagers who walked along with them to the building.

Once they've reached in there, they were alone. Guards closed the doors to the building to prevent anyone from going in.

Gaara turned to Ino and held her close, hugging her. "Baby?" he started, closing his eyes and enjoying the closeness. Ino hugged him back and heaved a sigh.

"Yes, my beautiful husband?" she said, grinning. She pulled away from the hug and looking her husband in the eye. She could see the happiness glistening in his eyes.

"Let's welcome you to Sunagakure" he said, pulling on her hand and running towards the stairs. Ino managed to run along despite the long dress. She figured, she was a ninja and a dress won't stop her from having her fun.

They both made it up the stairs, giggling like children. A few moments later, they reached up to the roof of the Kazekage's building.

Ino smiled at the memory. It was on this very roof that Gaara asked her to be his wife. A breeze passed by them as they started walking towards the edge of the building. She was overwhelmed by the number of people waving and applauding them. He stopped, looked at her and lifted her hand to his lips. She felt shivers run up and down her spine as he gave her a delicate kiss on her knuckles.

"I promise you," he started, "It'll feel like home"

She smiled as her thumb rubbed the hand he's using to hold hers. "Ino," he continued, "you have no idea how thankful I am to have you in my life. I promise that I'll do my best to make you happy. As a Kazekage, responsibilities are huge, but nothing will stop me from loving you like any husband would love his wife"

Ino couldn't help but smile at his words. "I'm here for you" she started, "I just vowed to be yours forever, cherishing you and loving you. I never break a promise, my love."

He chuckled, and took a step closer to her. She did the same, closing the distance between their bodies. "Oh, Ino" he whispered, "You have no idea how happy you make me. I don't think I've ever smiled this big, or laughed this hard in my life. You made me understand what the word _life_ really meant."

Ino held his other hand with hers. She looked up at him and raised his hands up to her lips. He was startled by her action as she kissed both his hands.

"You're my man" she said, grinning, "I'll do anything for you. You can't imagine how proud I am for being your wife. Don't get me wrong but," she said, looking at the crowd of people looking up at them. "I am married to the leader of this village. It's like, I'm a princess and I have found my prince charming"

He laughed out loud, "So you find me charming?" he said, biting his bottom lip and looking slyly at her. She nodded slowly, "Uhu" she said, leaning closer and giving him a long loving kiss.

The crowd, of course, went wild as they witnessed their leader receive a kiss from his wife. Ino pulled away and laughed. Gaara grinned at her, before turning to the people.

"People of Sunagakure," he started, causing the people to listen to their leader. The noise went lower till it fully disappeared. "I thank you all for attending the ceremony. This is such a joyful day for me and for my wife" he said, looking at her with much love and care. Ino felt her hand being squeezed in his. She squeezed back reassuringly. "You're doing great, Gaara" she said only for him to hear. He nodded and went back to his people.

"Yamanaka Ino is now my wife. She represents me, the Kazekage. I want you all to respect her as I respect her, and love her as one of your own. I am sure the respect and love will be mutual" Gaara said, pulling his wife a bit closer to him.

"As I must be protected, she must be protected as well. She's a part of Sunagakure as much as I am a part of it. You must vow to protect her at all costs." He continued, receiving a round of applause and many sounds of agreement.

Ino looked at Gaara proudly, "Gaara?" she said, making Gaara look at her. "May I say a word?" she said. Gaara smiled and nodded.

Ino took a step forward, "People of Sunagakure," she started, and everyone went quiet. She froze, realizing that she doesn't know what to say.

_"Why did I suggest this? Aw, shoot"_ she thought. A tug on her hand somewhat soothed her.

"You're doing great, Ino-chan" he whispered in her ear, replying to the statement she told him while he was giving _his_ speech. She closed her eyes and smiled before opening them and looking at the people.

"As you witness this moment, I vow to protect Sunagakure and its people. My duty towards you is nothing less than my duty towards my homeland. As for Gaara, I will always support him as my husband, and as my Kazekage." She said, looking at him, so proudly.

"Just as he has spoken, I will love and protect each and every one of you. I promise I'll do my best".

The crowd cheered for their leader's wife. Ino grinned big, and turned to face her husband whom at once gave her a loving hug.

"Thank you, Ino" he whispered, "Thank you" Gaara continued, pulling away from the hug. Gaara turned to the people and announced.

"I announce this day as an official holiday for everyone" Gaara said, making the people cheer wildly.

Ino chuckled, "They seem to love you a lot" she said, looking at her husband. He nodded, "Yeah, well, that's what I've always wanted," he said, looking at them with a smile, "I've always wanted to be loved. Now I have my people, my siblings," Gaara continued, turning to face her, "and you"

Ino smiled and rested her hands on his chest. He automatically wrapped his arms around her. "I'm proud of being yours" she said, smiling. He smiled big, and held her in a great tight hug.

* * *

And the after-party started, and the guests were dancing and having fun. Ino, now dressed in a simpler white dress, similar to the one the bridesmaids wore, was dancing with Kankurou. She started laughing as Kankurou started doing a chicken dance.

Gaara, watching from another side of the hall, was smiling. His gaze upon his bride was interrupted by Ino's parents.

"Congratulations, son" Asuka said, smiling sweetly. Inoichi patted on Gaara's shoulder. "I trust you'll protect my daughter, Gaara"

"She's my utmost priority, Inoichi-san" Gaara said, nodding at him. Inoichi laughed.

"You're the perfect man for my little princess" he said, looking over Gaara's shoulder. "Here she comes"

Gaara turned around to see Ino running towards them. "Daddy" she said, throwing herself in her father's arms. Inoichi winced.

"Ino, easy on your old man now" he joked, hugging his daughter. Both Asuka and Gaara chuckled at Ino's action. She pulled out of her father's hug and turned to her husband who was calmly gazing at her.

"If you'll excuse me, I was just over here to steal my husband from you" she said, tugging on Gaara's arm. He looked horrid as he was dragged by Ino to the middle of the dance floor. Both Asuka and Inoichi waved at him, laughing.

"Ino!" he exclaimed, regaining his composure after Ino let him go. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled and wrapped his own arms around her waist, holding her closer to him.

"It feels like a dream" she said, looking to the side at her family and friends, sitting along with Gaara's siblings. He couldn't help but to lean closer and give her a kiss on the cheek. She was taken aback by surprise.

"I like surprise kisses" she said, smiling sweetly at him. He leaned closer and kissed her on the lips, long, soft and passionate.

Both broke the kiss, looking lovingly at each other.

"Can we interrupt the romantic mood?"

Gaara and Ino looked at Shikamaru who was standing next to them with his hands in his pockets. Temari tagged along with him.

"We just wanted you guys to know that we support you a hundred percent in your recent decision. We can provide all the help you want. Temari also agreed on that."

"Yes," Temari stated, "I'm willing to take good care of you, Ino-chan. It'll be fun" she exclaimed, smiling. Ino furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Gaara who was just as surprised. "Thank you?" Ino wondered if that was the right thing to say at that moment.

"So, um, Good luck!" Temari said, pulling her boyfriend along. Ino and Gaara just decided to ignore what had just happened.

"Gaara!!"

The said-name's owner winced at the high-pitched noise that had suddenly appeared behind him. He turned around and saw none other than Uzumaki Naruto. Gaara slowly turned around and politely said, "Hello, Naruto"

Naruto sheepishly grinned, rubbing the back of his head. "You did it. You got married. How does it feel?" Naruto said, waiting for a response. Gaara looked at Ino with a smile while she smiled back. "Honestly," he started, "It feels just right"

Ino couldn't help but to smile big, resting her hands on her heart. Naruto laughed. "That's great, that's great. Oh, I have heard about the second good news. Congratulations, guys, I wish you all the best!"

"What second good news?" Gaara mumbled, narrowing his eyes. Naruto was about to say something when someone yelled his name.

"Naruto, I swear on my mother's grave I'm going to drop your plate if you don't show up now"

Naruto froze, "Uh-oh. I have to get my plate! Congratulations again!" he said, running towards Sasuke.

A waiter passed by Kazekage and his wife, offering them Apple Juice, since they were too young to drink. They both took a glass and looked pretty much awkward.

Ino sighed, "Could this day get any more confusing?" she said, moving the glass towards her lips.

"Ino! What are you doing?"

_SNATCH!_

Ino was utterly shocked at Temari who showed up out of nowhere and took the glass out of her hand in one swift move. "Why are you acting so reckless? Drinking?!" she said, putting the glass on a tray a passing-by waiter was holding. She has mistakenly taken the Apple Juice for Champaign. Ino blinked a couple of times. Temari shook her head. "It's not good to drink when you're pregnant, you know"

If Gaara's eyes could pop out of their sockets, they would've done that by then.

"Pregnant?" Gaara mumbled, looking at Ino who shook her head and chuckled. "I'm not pregnant!"

"Everyone says you are. You don't need to hide it anymore" Temari said, smiling at Ino who was still convincing her that she wasn't pregnant.

And Gaara walked away.

"Gaara," Ino said, turning to see him walk away towards the huge balcony in the hall. She followed him with her eyes until he stopped at the railing. She looked at Temari, shook her head and followed her husband.

A few moments later, she walked onto the balcony and closed the glass doors behind her. Ino took a couple of steps until she stood next to him, preferring to remain silent.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

Ino laughed, "I'm not" she said, "We haven't done anything in the past few weeks because you wanted tonight to be special. Besides," she said, leaning closer. "I had my period last week. There's no way I'm pregnant"

Gaara looked at her as she smiled sweetly at him, clinging to his arm. "If I were pregnant, you would've been the first to know" She said, looking up at him. He looked at her and smiled, draping his arm around her.

"You know," he started, looking at the sky above at this quiet night. The noises from the hall inside were faint enough for them to relax and have a decent conversation. "When Temari mentioned the whole you're-pregnant thing, I," he said, pausing. "I was both happy and nervous."

Ino looked at him surprised, "Gaara"

He smiled and lowered his vision upon the village. "It's still too early, I know. It's just," he continued, "I wonder how it feels to become a father. All these feelings, I wanted to try them out" He chuckled, turning to face his wife. "But I was nervous because I felt it was too soon for you, that you want to enjoy being a princess for a longer while. "

Ino nodded, agreeing with her husband. "I do think it's too soon. What I'm going to say might sound selfish, but I want to enjoy being your wife for now. I did take full responsibility for our village, but children is a whole different matter." she exclaimed, sighing heavily soon after.

"So the word's spread that you're pregnant. I wonder who started it." Gaara said, looking back. Ino narrowed her eyes. She was about to say something when Gaara said a certain name.

"I'm sure of it"

* * *

Munching down on his last piece of his steak, Kankurou eyed his brother who stood over him like a police officer listening to a lying suspect.

"What? You think it's me?"

Gaara shook his head, "No, I know it's you" he said, causing Kankurou to laugh. "C'mon, little brother, what makes you say that?"

Gaara looked in the distance and said, "I recall you saying something about me becoming a father when I was getting ready for the ceremony."

"Well, yeah, now you're married, next thing you're going to be a father. I didn't mean by _any_ way that your wife is pregnant. C'mon, man, I'm your older brother. Have faith in me." Kankurou exclaimed, then he quickly said, "I bet it's Shikamaru"

"What?"

"Shikamaru, he was the other one in the room with us. If you had misunderstood it, so might have Shikamaru"

Speak of the devil, Shikamaru popped out of nowhere, eating a cinnamon stick. "Hey guys" he said, looking at how serious their faces are. "W-Why are you guys looking at me like this?"

Gaara crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, "Shikamaru, did you spread that Rumor about Ino?"

"You mean the whole story of Ino being pregnant? No, it's Temari. I had nothing to do with it. It's your sister, man" Shikamaru said, taking a bite from the stick. Kankurou gritted his teeth.

"Are you calling my sister a gossiper?!"

Shikamaru spaced out for a second. "Uh, yes" he said, nodding. "She's like any other woman; they're beautiful but they gossip, not to mention that they are troublesome"

Kankurou was about to say something when he realized that Shikamaru's got a point. "You're right. Plus, you have to make sure they don't get upset or you won't spend the night with them"

He chuckled and shook his head, realizing that he was getting weird looks from both Gaara and Shikamaru, who both just walked away seconds later.

Kankurou sighed and just went back to his plate.

* * *

"Mom, I'm not pregnant!"

Ino was in the bathroom, getting freshened up. Her mother had apparently heard the rumor spreading around, and decided to confront her daughter.

"Are you sure you're not lying to me? I would understand that this child is conceived through premarital relationship."

Ino sighed heavily. "Don't start the lecture, mom. I'm old enough. Besides," she turned to face her mother with a sarcastic chuckle. "I'm not pregnant. Seriously, if I were, I would _definitely_ tell you." She said, starting her way out of the bathroom. Her mother followed.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes, I am"

On their way, they met with Gaara. "I've been looking all over for you" he said, receiving a look from Ino.

"How come?" Ino asked Gaara, furrowing her eyebrows. "Apparently, Kankurou wants to make a toast"

* * *

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

The sound that the knocking of the knife against the glass emitted brought everyone's attention to Kankurou. Gaara and Ino were already sitting at the long table along with the bridesmaids and the groomsmen.

"Uh, I'd like to make a toast, _obviously_" he exclaimed as everyone went quiet. He turned to his little brother and raised his glass.

"Congratulations to Gaara, and his beautiful, beautiful wife, Ino. I don't know how you found her, but you're definitely luckier than I am. Not that I'm not lucky. I love you, Ayumi, you're the best. Please don't hate me" he said, causing a round of chuckles around the room. Ayumi simply laughed at her boyfriend's silliness.

"Anyway, you all may have heard about Ino's pregnancy," he said, looking at the couple. "That was not true. It was some misunderstanding caused by me, and Shikamaru here,"

Shikamaru widened his eyes as Temari was calming him down. He turned to her and whispered, "It wasn't me" he said. "It's okay, honey" Temari whispered back.

"And my sister, Temari"

"What?!" she said, causing everyone's eyes to turn to her. "I mean, it's true, sorry" she said, smiling sweetly at everyone.

"Ahem, moving on," Kankurou continued, turning to his brother with a smile, pausing for a second. "Best wishes for the newlyweds, our Kazekage and his beautiful wife. I'm so happy for you. Sunagakure is definitely proud to have you two as its backbone" he said, raising his glass. Everyone in the room raised their glasses.

"To the bride and groom"

* * *

The party continued until later that evening, it was nearing the third hour of the new day. Ino and Gaara's first day as newly weds. Everyone went to their houses, and the two were in the bedroom.

Ino was already in front of the dresser, removing her veil. Gaara walked out of the bathroom, Jacket and tie in hand. His vest was open and the top buttons of his dress shirt were already opened.

"It was such a good day" he said, looking at his wife. She looked through the mirror at him and smiled. "It was." She said, smiling. "The day has finally come. We're married" she said, turning to face him with a big smile. Her smile turned to a grin and suddenly got up.

Gaara was surprised as Ino ran to him and threw herself in his arms. Since he was caught off guard, both fell on the bed with Ino laughing loudly.

"This is nice" she said, smiling at him. He chuckled and circled his arms around her. "It is very nice. I just wish I didn't have to get up early in the morning to work."

"You don't have to work. I just spoke to Kankurou, who said that Baki and the elders agreed that you might need some sleep early in the morning tomorrow" she said, blushing. "Of course, I didn't get through the whole thing without Kankurou nudging me and winking at me. I could've sworn he was talking to himself as he left me alone"

Gaara laughed, "That's Kankurou for you" he said, eyeing her; her beautiful bright face, her eyes, deep blue, her small nose, her rosy cheeks. He smiled, looking at her succulent lips.

"Could we stop talking about Kankurou now and focus more on us?" he said, pushing himself on his elbows. Ino got off of him and sat next to him on the bed.

"We could." She said, turning slyly to face him. "Or we could speak, in a different language?"

Gaara narrowed his eyes and chuckled nervously, "Different language? What would that be, _Japanese_?"

She smacked him slightly on the arm, "No" she said, moving closer to him, faces inches apart. "Body language" she said, grinning. He gave her one last smile before taking her lips with his, kissing her gently but passionately.

He grabbed her, moved her on top of him and continued kissing her lips, his right hand cupping her cheek. He realized it earlier; those beautiful lips should not be left un-tasted. He couldn't possibly forget how much of a great kisser she was.

She definitely had him there. Her hands moved to remove his vest and he made sure he'd help her with that. Just as things were getting passionate, a knock on the door caused a groan from the two.

"Who would knock on the door of newly weds? C'mon!" Ino said, getting off of him. Gaara sighed and got up, checking the door. He figured it might be something important.

He opened the door and a messenger stood there, "Kazekage-sama, I sincerely apologize for interrupting." He said, bowing respectfully.

"What is it, Tsubasa?" Gaara said, recognizing the messenger. "The Yamanaka's are downstairs, and they want to speak to their daughter"

"My parents?" she said, getting up and walking to the door. "What could it possibly be?" she said, looking at Gaara with a worried expression. He nodded at her, "Go with him. See what they want"

* * *

"Mom? Dad?" Ino said as she saw her parents in the main hall of the building. Asuka smiled at her daughter and hugged her. "I'm so sorry we had to call you at such a time, but your father wanted to say something to you"

Ino pulled away from her mother and looked at her father with a sweet smile on her face. Inoichi rested his hands on his daughter's shoulders and smiled. "I'm proud of you, honey. And I'm so happy for you" he said, receiving a bigger smile from Ino.

"Aw, daddy" she said, hugging him close. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her the biggest hug any father would give his only child.

"Listen," he said, pulling her away. "I just called you down here to tell you that your mother and I have to leave"

"Oh?" she said, looking sadly at both of them. "But why?" she said, as her parents looked at each other.

"Your father has a meeting with Hokage-sama tomorrow morning, and we have to get there as soon as possible." She said, looking at the ground. "That reminds me, she apologizes for not being able to attend the ceremonies, and wishes you and Gaara all the best. She couldn't be here because she was busy" Asuka narrowed her eyes, "All the Jonins actually apologize for not being here, but you know that the village can't be left unguarded"

Ino shook her head, "I understand." She exclaimed, pouting. "Why do you have to leave so soon?"

"Princess," he father started, smiling at her. Ino knew her father; she knew that smile wasn't a sincere one. She knew he was sad deep inside. "You have your people. You have your loyalty towards Sunagakure now." He said, "I'm proud of you because I know you'll be able to lead your people into a whole different world" Inoichi said, holding his daughter by the shoulder one last time.

"You're old enough, and you're responsible enough for us to," he said, choking with tears, "to let you go"

Ino silently gasped, "L-Let me go?"

Asuka started crying and turned around while Inoichi looked at the ground. "Sooner or later, we're going to have to leave you here with your husband. You're a woman now—no, Ino, don't cry" he said once he saw his daughter sobbing as she looked at the ground.

"You're no longer a child. And here I am, giving you all that I can give. Your mother here—Asuka" he called her, making her turn to face her daughter. Inoichi chuckled at the similarity; both women had puffy red cheeks and sobbed in the exact same way.

"Your mother and I will always be there for you, Ino. No matter who you become, you're still our own little princess. I still get worried when you handle a Kunai, not to mention a whole A-ranked mission. Kami-sama, to me, you're still my baby girl"

She cried and held her father, crying in his chest. He held her close, looking at his wife who walked closer and joined in the hug.

"We're not leaving for good, Ino. We're still there for you, and the house is all yours to come visit us whenever you can"

Ino pulled away, wiping her tears, "Yes, father" she said, smiling heartedly. Inoichi held his daughter by the shoulders, "I'm so proud of you"

Ino chuckled, "Now you can go home and tell Shikaku and Chouza how proud you are of having a girl in the family"

The three laughed, "Oh my, you still remember that? They've mocked me about having a girl ever since your mother knew she was pregnant with you" he said, chuckling at the memory.

"Yamanaka-san, everything is set" the escort of the Yamanaka's who travelled with them to Sunagakure announced the departure moment. Ino noticed the presence of Neji, Lee and Tenten along with them.

"I guess this is it, huh?" Ino said, looking at the ground. Both her parents nodded, "Yes, baby-girl" Asuka said, hugging her daughter one last time.

"Do you really have to leave? Why can't you stay for a little bit longer?" Ino said, looking her parents in the eye. "I've calculated the distance and time, if we leave now, we'll make it to the time of the meeting. I can't be late, you know, it's Hokage-sama"

Ino nodded, understanding that her father had his duty. "Right" she said, smiling proudly.

"Do you need anything from us before we leave, darling?" Asuka asked, caressing her daughter's hair. To her, she was still her little teenage girl. Asuka realized her daughter grew up to be a beautiful woman, just like any flower would bloom in the spring. She might've objected the marriage at first, but she knew her daughter was old enough and wise enough to be wed.

"Be safe." She said, "Always let me know you're alright. I promise I'll write" Ino said, choking on her tears.

Inoichi nodded, "Off we go then, my child" he said, holding his daughter one last time before walking away to the escort. Asuka looked at her daughter.

"Your father gets emotional, I'm surprised he even managed to pull through the wedding" she said, chuckling. "Be careful, honey. You can always come home" Asuka said, holding her daughter.

Ino spaced out while she was in her mother's arms. _'Home, Konohagakure'_ she thought. A picture of her friends popped into her mind, _'Shikamaru, Chouji, Asuma-sensei,'_ she sobbed, _'I'll leave them all?'_

"If you needed any advice about the whole being-married situation, your mother is here for you" she said, smiling at her daughter. "I won't deny it" Asuka said, hugging her daughter again. "I'll miss you"

Once she said those words, she embraced her daughter one last time before going to her husband's side, leaving without looking back at their daughter who stood, watching them, for the first time, leaving her behind.

Ino smiled as Tenten walked towards her, "Hey, Mrs. Kazekage" she said, hugging her friend. Ino inhaled sharply. "Ah, Tenten, if you weren't here I don't know how I would've gotten through the preparations"

Tenten laughed, pulling away. "That's what friends are for. Look, Ino, I'm sorry that we have to leave. Our team is needed on a surveillance mission, besides, we could be helpful to your parents on the way" she said, smiling. Tenten turned as Neji and Lee were behind her.

"Congratulations, Ino-san" Lee started, having a big youthful grin on his face. "You looked very beautiful and lively today. It's good to see you back on your feet"

Ino smiled and nodded, "Thank you, Lee" she said, nodding politely. Neji spoke. "I wish you both all the happiness, Ino" he said, smiling small, keeping his prestige. Ino grinned, "Thank you, Neji. I'm so happy you guys were able to attend the wedding"

"I wouldn't miss Gaara-kun's wedding for the world!" Lee exclaimed, receiving a glare from Ino. "I mean, it is your wedding too. I wouldn't have missed it" he grinned, rubbing the back of his head. Neji was shaking his head at Lee's goofiness.

"It's time, you guys" Neji exclaimed, nodding respectfully at Ino. "We'll see you soon, Ino" he said, walking away. Lee waved, "Have a good life with Gaara-kun" he yelled, running towards Ino's parents. Tenten turned to face her.

"You can always write. I'll be expecting it" she said, giving her friend one last hug before walking away, waving.

Ino watched the group walk away with a bit of tightness in her chest. She was at least glad Shikamaru and Chouji weren't leaving with them.

* * *

The conversation between Ino and her parents took long enough for Gaara to be already in his boxers, under the sheets, reading a book about philosophy and the system of self-regulatory behavior of royalty and the effects it has on the rest of the population. Gaara didn't know how he even laid hands on this book, so he decided to put it aside.

As soon as he did that, Ino walked in, sulking. He pulled the sheet away and got up, walking up to her. She pouted and walked up to him, hugging him.

He held her ever so lovingly. "Everything will be okay, my love" He mumbled, caressing her back. He pulled away, looking at her as she looked at the ground. He could see her tears fall on the ground.

"Ino, I," he started, "I never thought you'd have to make such a sacrifice. It didn't occur to me. I apologize" he said, holding her hands. She shook her head.

"It's alright," she sobbed, "It's a sacrifice I had to take, if I wanted to be with you" she said, remembering the fact that she's giving up Konoha to be loyal to Sunagakure.

She remained in his arms, her sobs dying down by the second. "Your nightgown is already on the bed. Get comfortable and go to sleep."

She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes, "Go to sleep? Tonight? But aren't we supposed to ―"

"No, you need to relax now" he said, kissing her forehead. "Better yet, take a shower. That'll relax you good" he continued, rubbing her arms. She nodded and slowly walked towards the bathroom.

"Gaara?"

He turned towards her. He smiled as she smiled to him. "Thank you"

"You're welcome, Ino-chan"

* * *

"You look like you had a good time"

Ino smiled as she walked out of the bathroom, dressed in the white nightgown Gaara had given her mid-way through her shower. She was drying her hair with a small towel. "It was nice" she smiled, walking up to him in bed.

"I think it's time we went to bed, don't you think?" she said, putting the towel aside and climbing in bed with Gaara. He smiled and raised his arm, giving her the room to cuddle with him. She rested her head on his chest and heaved a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Ino"

She looked up at him. "Don't be. Mom and dad just left, pretty much everyone's leaving, but I'll be okay" she said, closing her eyes as Gaara started caressing her hair.

"I'm still here, you know" he mumbled, kissing her forehead. She smiled, "I know, and I know you won't leave my side" she said, grinning at him. He smiled and gave her a deep loving kiss. After a moment he broke it. "I will never leave your side. You are everything to me" he said, leaning back, letting her rest her head again.

Ino spaced out as Gaara continued to caress her hair, eventually moving his arm around her waist. Her eyes started feeling heavy, while her eyes were tearing up.

_'Our wedding night isn't supposed to be like this'_ she thought, closing her eyes, letting her tears fall on Gaara's chest, and letting herself fall to sleep.

* * *

"Where's Ino?"

Shikamaru asked as he was picking up his luggage. Chouji, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura were also preparing for their departure. Gaara was standing along to give them the proper farewell.

"She was still asleep when I left her" he said, arms crossed. "I didn't want to wake her up. She was pretty sad that her parents had to leave early."

"Yeah" Shikamaru said, nodding, "They had a thing with Hokage-sama" he continued, sighing. "So, we won't be able to say goodbye?" he said, trying his best to hide his sad expression. Gaara nodded.

"I think so"

* * *

Ino stirred in her bed, turning to the side where Gaara was supposed to be. She opened her eyes to see the empty bed.

"Gaara?" she said, pushing herself up. She noticed that his clothes weren't where they were the previous night.

She got up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and yawned loud. She looked around and noticed she was asleep on a king-sized bed.

_'I'm having the life of a princess'_ she said, smiling sadly.

Ino paused for a couple of seconds. "It's daytime already" she mumbled, running to the window. She saw them; Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Chouji, Shikamaru and Gaara. To Ino, they looked as if they were leaving.

_'They're leaving…'_ she thought, _'for good'._

Ino did the first thing that was on her mind:

Run out of the room.

* * *

After waiting for a couple of minutes, everyone was prepared to move.

"Alright, guys, let's head out" Shikamaru said, looking at Gaara before walking over to him. "Kazekage-sama"

"Please, drop the formalities" he said, smiling. Shikamaru nodded and extended his hand. Gaara willingly accepted the handshake.

"Take good care of her. You have no idea how much that girl means to me"

Gaara narrowed his eyes. He noticed that look in Shikamaru's eyes. He knew that look. Gaara had that look in his eyes throughout his childhood. It was a sad look.

"I can just say that the two of us just know pretty well how much she means to both of us" Gaara replied with a smile. Shikamaru smiled back and nodded.

"Okay, we're heading out now. Congratulations again" he said, releasing his hand from Gaara's.

"Chouji, why are you making this so sad?!" Naruto said.

Shikamaru turned around to see Sakura trying to calm Chouji down as the latter was in tears. Chouji's face was all red. Perhaps he was embarrassed of the fact that he was crying.

"It's the first time Ino had ever left us"

Gaara narrowed his eyes and looked at the ground. He didn't regret the proposal, but he realized the effect that girl had on all of Konoha. He could see that everyone was upset, even Sakura, who was sobbing along with Chouji.

Shikamaru turned back to Gaara. "We'll stay in touch, Kazekage"

Gaara looked up and nodded, smiling at Shikamaru who turned around and walked away. Everyone bid their farewell to Gaara and walked away.

"Wait!"

Gaara's eyes widened at the fast-paced footsteps he heard. His breath got caught in his through when, in a haze, a figure passed by him at an unbelievable speed.

"Ino" he mumbled.

He saw her, in her white night gown and sandals, her blonde hair loose, running towards her friends

"Shikamaru!!"

He turned around, knowing the owner of that voice. He dropped his luggage to the ground and, with a sad smile on his face, opened his arms.

Ino was crying as she ran towards him. He could know that she was crying for a while then. She threw herself in his arms and sobbed. Shikamaru held her, and chuckled once he heard Chouji's sobs again.

"Ino, Ino, Ino…" he said, pulling her away and looking her straight in the eye. "Just look at what you're doing to Chouji. He hasn't cried that badly when he was deprived from his barbeque."

Ino cried even more, looking him in the eye. "Is it just me?" she said, "or am I really going to miss you guys?"

Shikamaru smiled, keeping his tears back. "I'll miss you, Ino-chan. It IS the first time we split ever since we were brought into this world" he said, holding her again in his arms. He looked past Ino to see Gaara, keeping his eyes on his wife.

"Ino, you're a married woman now" he said, pulling her away. "You hugging some guy isn't a good impression on the people of Sunagakure"

She silently gasped, realizing the fact. "Right" she said, taking a step back. Shikamaru smiled.

"I can't begin to imagine how life would be without you in Konoha"

She wiped her tears away and looked at Chouji. She chuckled and walked towards gun, and with a smile she cupped his face.

"Oh, look at cute little Chouji with his cute puffed face" she said with a child-like tone. He chuckled through his tears, looking Ino in the eye. "I'll always have you in mind, Chouji. I'll never forget you. You're like the brother I never had, both of you" she said, turning to Shikamaru. Ino looked at everyone else "You all were great to me throughout my years in Konoha". She turned back to Chouji and gave him a brotherly hug, he hugged her back gently.

Sakura sadly looked at the ground. Ino pulled away from the hug and turned to the others. "And I know that I changed a lot of people back in Konoha when we were kids," she said, "No, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked at her with a smile. "You're right, Ino" she smiled, walking to her and giving her a hug. "Don't forget me, okay?"

Ino nodded, "Never, Sakura, never" she mumbled, he tears strolling down her cheeks. The girls broke the hug while Ino turned to face Naruto and Sasuke.

"You two had better stay rivals. It's fun when you argue"

"That's true" Sasuke said, smiling at her. She smiled, remembering that Sasuke was the whole reason she wanted to take better care of her looks. Ino wanted to impress him. Now, he had Sakura, and she had Gaara. Everyone found their special one.

Hinata was holding onto Naruto's arm smiling at Ino. "Naruto, you'd better take care of Hinata. You know Neji could kill you"

"Why do you think I glued her to my arm? You know Neji would freak if I lost her" he said, receiving a look from Hinata. "I'm kidding. Stop looking like your cousin. It's freaking me out"

They all chuckled at Naruto behavior. No matter how old he became, he'd always be the silly and childish with his attitude.

"We really can't waste any time, Ino" Shikamaru exclaimed, receiving a nod from her.

"Be very careful on your way. Let me know when you guys get there" She said, receiving a nod from everyone. They all bid their farewell and walked away, except for Shikamaru who kept looking at her.

"Temari told me this morning that she'll always be there for ya. So, if you need anything, let her know" he smiled. "Don't worry, I'm always watching over you, even when I'm not around"

She chuckled, knowing how protective he could get.

"You're so lazy you wouldn't even watch over yourself, Shikamaru-kun" she joked, trying to lighten up the mood. It probably didn't work, but she got Shikamaru to smile. He sighed and nodded.

"You're right, that's why I got Temari to do the job for me. You're too troublesome to take care of" he said, turning around and walking away. He raised his right hand as a farewell. She kept looking at their retreating backs for a couple of minutes, none of them looking back.

"I'll never forget you" she mumbled, "Shikamaru"

Ino closed her eyes, and exhaling deeply. She felt a pair of arms engulf her in a bear hug.

"You okay?" Gaara said, kissing her cheek.

She smiled, pausing for a couple of minutes before turning around in his arms, facing him. Ino nodded with a big smile.

"As long as I have you," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him close. "I'm okay" Ino continued. He hugged her back. They were silent in each other's arms, enjoying the peaceful moment.

"Ino" he started, making her pull away from him. "Yeah?"

He smiled sneakily, eyeing her. "I have like, another six hours of free time" he said, giving her a lopsided grin. She narrowed her eyes and gave him a sly smile. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Depends on whether your mind is as wild as mine" he said, causing Ino to chuckle. Suddenly she gasped, and slapped his hand away from her lower back.

"You can just wait till we're alone!" she said, laughing out loud. He chuckled. "You know you're irresistible" he replied, kissing her on the lips. Ino kissed him back and held his hand. The two started walking back to the building.

"Did I ever tell you about my fantasies, Ino?"

"I never knew you liked discussing _private_ things in _public_"

The newly weds went back into the building, spending as much time together as they possibly could. And so, Ino and Gaara lived happily ever after with much love, care and passion for one another…

… Or did they?

* * *

**THE END!**

**It's been a while since I wrote any fiction!!**

**'Please Remember' fans, I do hope you liked this one.**

**About the ending… well, I might as well just turn PLEASE REMEMBER to a franchise, depending on the reviews.  
**

**Oh and, this is the dress I made Ino wear. I kinda liked it, so COPYRIGHTS reserved.**

**http: // www . alfredangeloanz . com / Collections / ProductDisplay . aspx? productID =63393ac1-cc62-4aab-8be8-ca5beef27f62&categoryID=3a36bec7-ef85-4a20-a512-eeb1e5c1d587&pg=1**

**FINALLY!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! Ah, this sounds so good to say :D**


End file.
